Look Forward to the Future
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: (3rd Story in Super-Avengers Series) Felicity Maria Smoak-Stark is graduating from MIT. And she couldn't have gotten there without her family.


**One-shot that focuses on Felicity Stark this time, and just to clear things up to anyone who hasn't read Super-Avengers. This isn't Felicity Smoak from Earth 1, but an alternate version of her, who is the daughter of Tony Stark. And is located on Earth 38, which is Supergirl's universe.** **I'm also planning and working on a prequel to Super-Avengers. It's basically a story that chronicles the life of Felicity Stark, up to the events of Super-Avengers.**

 **And just a head's up. I'm setting this in 2016, considering my timeline for Supergirl is during Season 2.**

 **I would also like to dedicate this to my sister, who had graduated from Middle School, and is going to High School, Love you sis.**

 **Now, onto the story, and I have to warn you... this will be heartwarming. :)**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Look Forward to the Future**

Felicity Maria Smoak-Stark breathed in and out, as she looked herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Today was the day she was going to graduate from MIT, at 16. She had a major in Computer Science and minored in Management. She wasn't into engineering like her dad, but she did have a knack at computers, and she did build one when she was 7.

Hacking was fun, she could hack Government Agencies in the United States, fix their firewalls before they could notice, and not get caught. She was that good, although she did get a stern talking to from Pepper, who then voiced her disapproval when her dad praised it, which she found funny.

Her dad, the genius billionaire, Tony Stark was immensely proud of her. And he taught her everything she knew. But she found it amusing she had graduated MIT a year earlier than he did, which he was 17, she could tell he was a little jealous, but he was still proud of her.

She had the chance to skip semesters at MIT, but she felt she should go along with everyone else, and stay with her class. If she hadn't she wouldn't have enjoyed her time in college, and wouldn't have made some friends.

A woman a couple of years older than her got next to her, and hugged her from the side.

"C'mon Lis, everyone's getting ready." She said.

Felicity smiled and said," I'm coming, Jess. You're not the one who has to talk to a couple hundred people. You know how I am."

Jessica Drew laughed, and the both of them walked out of the bathroom, where all the other soon to be graduating MIT Class of 2016 was. She and Jessica had met in Felicity's first year at MIT. Jessica was 19 at the time, and was Majoring in Biology and Chemistry, and was planning to go to Stanford to get her Bachelors Degree. They had become best friends since then.

"I see my parents, I'll see you later." Jessica said and went to them.

Felicity looked around, hoping to see her dad, Pepper and possibility Happy. She knew Pepper would come, and so would Happy, considering he would've driven her here. But her dad was another story, since The Battle of New York, he had been busy with helping rebuild New York City, and being an Avenger.

She was proud of what he and the others did. But, it got annoying when people kept asking her if she had met any of them, or if they can meet any of them. Not to mention the media would try to get a story from her. She was used too the media when she was growing up, before and after her father became Iron Man. So she knew how to handle them, but her father had more experience in the matter.

She smiled when she saw Pepper, her father, and her Uncle Rhodey. She hugged them when she got to them.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Felicity squealed.

Tony chuckled and said," What? You think I would miss you graduating? Sure I had other things planned, but I managed to squeeze you graduating into my schedule." Tony joked.

Felicity rolled her eyes in amusement. She could see through his ruse, Tony Stark wasn't an emotional man. Felicity herself had only seen him emotional a couple of times, and this was one of them. But there was one person she hoped would've been there with her, but she was gone, but Felicity knew she would be proud of her as well.

Tony seemed to know what she was thinking, placed his hand on her shoulder and said," I know, Donna would've been so proud of you like I am. And I miss her too, even though she used to drive me crazy sometimes. But, she's in a better place now."

"Thanks daddy." Felicity said with smile.

Pepper then hugged her, Felicity noticed she had tears welled up, and she knew for a fact she wasn't far behind. She had seen Felicity grow up since she was 4, and she was like a daughter to her. And she like Tony, was immensely proud of her.

Pepper looked at her, smiled and said," You look beautiful honey, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Pep. I'm also glad you're here to Uncle Rhodey." Felicity smiled and hugged him as well.

Rhodey smiled and said," I wouldn't miss this either, you are my Goddaughter, as well."

Felicity noticed her fellow graduates walking to the back of the auditorium.

"I think that's my cue. I'll see you guys later." She said, hugged them all and ran off.

Felicity had gotten top of her class, and was chosen to give the Valedictorian Speech. Although her experiences with talking in public were messy, with her getting nervous sometimes, she knew she could do it.

She walked up to the podium, and smiled.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Felicity Stark. Now, before I get onto my speech, I would like to make something clear. I will not be taking questions that have to do with my father, or the Avengers, so sorry." She said with a shrug.

After the crowd was done chuckling, she continued.

"But, what I have to say, will coincide with what had happened a few weeks ago. Now, all of us remember how New York was attacked, but we a group called the Avengers came and saved the day. What happened reminded us that we aren't alone, and the future looks uncertain. Some think we should fear the future, and what lies ahead of us.

But, we shouldn't be afraid. We should look forward to the future, and embrace what will happen. You don't know what opportunities will await you, they could be good or bad, you have to be ready for both. You can do this on your own, but, there's nothing wrong with asking for help, just because we just graduated from college, doesn't mean we know everything. And there are people you should thank that helped you so far, who helped you walk this path. For me, it was my father, he believed in me, helped me when I was down, and taught me everything I know. I love him, I love the woman who's been like a mother to me, and my God-Father who helped me with so much as well. And also my dad's bodyguard who let me get away with anything growing up.

We must all prepare and look forward to what's ahead. And thank everything and everyone who helped us achieve our goals so far. So my fellow graduates, now's the time to make something of ourselves, and keep those close to us, even closer. I'm proud to be graduating with you, thank you." Felicity said, and walked back to her seat as everyone applauded.

Pepper wiped a tear from her face, and looked at Tony, and smiled.

"Are you crying?"

Tony wiped a tear and said," Uh, no, the room is very dusty. Their definition of clean is a lot different than it was when I was hear."

"Tony, don't deny it." Rhodey said.

Tony didn't answer to that. But he looked on at his daughter with smile, and proud look.

"You did good, Fel. I"m love you and proud of you." He thought.


End file.
